Light Will Always Overcome the Darkness
by Puja723
Summary: Rating up just safe Sequel to Hope For A Lost Soul. Two years after the events in Domino, Leona and Kaiba are finally reuinted. But it seems that Marik is up to no good again. This time he's got help. Will light conquer the darkness or will darkness fall?
1. Reunited Again

Light Will Always Overcome the Darkness  
  
Sequel to: Hope For A Lost Soul  
  
Chapter 1: Reunited Again  
  
  
  
It's been two years since Leona has seen her friends in Domino. Leona was hanging out with her two best friends Katrina and Blossom. Leona and Katrina have known each other ever since the first day of high school. Katrina has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is nineteen years old and is two inches taller than Leona. Katrina's sister Blossom has brown curly and hazel. She is seventeen and is in her third year in high school. Blossom is the same height as Leona. Even though Katrina and Blossom are sisters, they could easily pass off as the other's twin.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Leona was in the middle of a duel with Blossom, while Katrina was watching the news. "In today's business news, young billionaire Seto Kaiba is coming to New York city in two days." The news reporter said. Leona turned around and started watching the broadcast. "In his meeting today, the young CEO plans to revolutionize the duel monsters card game created by Kaiba Corporation technicians. He also said he wishes to see a special friend while he's here." The news reporter said. Leona started to blush. (Seto was right, it's never goodbye.) Leona thought as she held her necklace with the Blue Eyes White Dragon charm.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
(I can't believe I'm going to see Seto and Mokuba after two years.) Leona thought as she walked into the JFK airport with her friends. "So, Leona you haven't seen your boyfriend in two years." Katrina said putting the emphasis on the word boyfriend. Leona started to blush and answered, "He's not my boyfriend, Katrina. Seto and I are just friends." Blossom looked at Leona and said, "Yeah, sure Leona. When you came back from Japan you couldn't stop talking about him." Leona blushed even more.  
  
Leona, Katrina, and Blossom arrived in the 'Arrivals Terminal' of the airport. They could see a crowd of people near the exit of one of the airlines. "I wonder what's going on over there." Blossom wondered. "You guys stay here, I'll check it out." Leona said. Leona walked toward the crowd. What had appeared to be a crowd was actually a group of news reporters and cameramen.  
  
(I wonder why there are so many news reporters and cameramen.) Leona thought. Suddenly, Leona felt someone tug on her blouse. Leona turned around and smiled. "Mokuba, I haven't seen you in two years." Leona said and hugged him. "I've missed you so much, Leona." Mokuba said cheerfully. "Where's your brother?" Leona asked. "He's over there." Mokuba told her pointing to where the news reporters and cameramen were.   
  
Leona walked up to where the reporters were. She could hear so many questions from the news reporters. "So, Mr. Kaiba who is this special friend that you wanted to see?" Asked one of the news reporters. Before Kaiba had a chance to respond he heard, "Hi, Seto." Came a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Leona. "Who is this young lady?" Asked another news reporter.   
  
Kaiba moved away from the news reporters and cameramen and walked towards Leona. "This press conference is over." Kaiba said. "But sir, we haven't finished." Said another news reporter. Kaiba started angrily at the news reporter. "You will be finished. You'll be fired if you don't leave now!" Kaiba yelled. The news reporters and cameramen left immediately. Leona started to giggle. Kaiba looked at Leona and smiled. "I can't believe it's been two years." Leona said. "How have you been do..." Leona didn't finish her sentence because she felt Kaiba's lips on hers.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Leona." Kaiba told her. Leona blushed. "I've missed you too." Leona said and hugged him. Just as they were about to kiss again they heard, "Aww, that's sweet." Came a voice. Leona turned around and saw Katrina and Blossom. "Oh, hi Katrina, Blossom." Leona said shakily. "Who are they?" Mokuba asked. Leona smiled and answered, "They are my best friends, Katrina and Blossom." Mokuba happily said hi to them, but Kaiba just ignored them.   
  
"Come on Mokuba, let's go get our luggage." Kaiba told his brother as he walked toward the luggage pick-up area. Mokuba quickly followed his brother. "So that's the famous Seto Kaiba. He's a charmer." Katrina said sarcastically. "Yeah, what's his problem, anyway?" Blossom asked. "He's been through some pretty tough times." Leona told them. "I just hope Mokuba doesn't turn out like him." Blossom said. "Someone has a little thing for a twelve year old." Katrina teased. Blossom stared at her sister angrily. Soon, Katrina and Blossom were arguing. Leona just laughed.  
  
"What's seems to be so funny?" Kaiba asked as he and Mokuba walked towards them. "Nothing." Leona said. After a few minutes Katrina and Blossom calmed down. Leona looked at Kaiba and Mokuba who had one luggage each in their hands. "That's all you guys have." Leona said. "Nope, the rest should be at our hotel." Mokuba said. "So, how long are you guys staying in New York?" Katrina asked. "For a couple of months." Mokuba answered. Kaiba looked at Mokuba and said, "Come on Mokuba, let's go." "Hey Seto, can Leona come over while your busy with Kaiba Corp.'s invention?" Mokuba asked. "It's up to her." Kaiba responded. Mokuba walked up to Leona and gave her his 'puppy dog' face. "Please Leona can you come?" Mokuba asked. Leona simply smiled and nodded.   
  
As Kaiba and Mokuba headed for their limo and Leona, Katrina, and Blossom headed for home, none of them realized that someone was watching the whole ordeal. "Enjoy yourselves now because soon everything will be mine." Said a dark voice.  
  
Author's Note: Well what do u all think? Remember to review. Thanks. 


	2. Darkness Falls

Chapter 2: Darkness Falls  
  
The next day, Leona arrived at one of New York's best and expensive hotels. As she entered the hotel, she caught a glimpse of Kaiba walking towards to his limo. In the lobby of the hotel she saw Mokuba. Mokuba saw Leona and ran up to her. "You made it!" Mokuba cheered as he hugged Leona tightly. "Mokuba, you can let go of me now." Leona said. Mokuba let go of her and told her, "Seto just left a couple seconds ago." Leona smiled and replied, "I know, I just saw him." As they were walking out of the hotel Mokuba asked, "Are your friends coming with us?" "Actually their waiting for us at Central Park." Leona answered. "C'mon let's get going." Mokuba said while talking Leona's hand and pulling her towards the door.  
  
At Central Park, Leona and Mokuba met up with Katrina and Blossom who were sitting under a huge tree. "It's about time you showed up." Blossom said. "Well, I hope you two didn't start eating lunch without us." Leona joked. "Hey where's Kaiba?" Katrina asked. "My brother's working on Kaiba Corp's latest project." Mokuba answered. "Poor Leona. You don't have your boyfriend with you." Blossom teased. "He's not my boyfriend!" Leona cried out. "C'mon sis, leave Leona alone." Katrina told her sister. Leona smiled and said, "That's alright Katrina. Blossom, you're just probably teasing me because I defeated your Winged Dragon of Ra twice yesterday." "I would've won if you didn't play your Soul Exchange magic card." Blossom said.  
  
"Alright you two break it up." Katrina said. The four of them sat down and started eating lunch. "So, Mokuba what's your brother's company working on?" Leona asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Sorry I can't tell you. It's top secret information that only my brother knows. All he told me was this invention will revolutionize duel monsters." Mokuba answered. "Well do you know when it'll be finished?" Blossom asked. "Seto said the prototypes would be done by July 23rd." Mokuba told her. "Isn't that a coincident, that day also happens to be Leona's birthday." Katrina said. Leona almost choked on her sandwich as she heard her friend tell Mokuba about her birthday.  
  
"That's so cool. You're birthday's coming up. Wait until I tell Seto." Mokuba said. "Hey Leona, speaking of your birthday, what do you want?" Blossom asked. Leona thought for a moment then answered, "Nothing really. I don't really want anything this year." Mokuba looked at Leona surprised. "But it's your birthday; you're supposed to get gifts. There has to be something you want. Mokuba told her. Leona smiled and shook her head. "I already have everything. My family and my friends are all with me. And that's all I want." Leona told her friends.  
  
The four friends finished lunch and headed out of the park. They weren't aware that someone was watching them very closely and was listening to their conversation. "It is time for darkness to shed the light. Soon Seto you will lose everything and then I will set my sights on you and finally have my revenge." Said someone. Leona and the others arrived at the hotel just in time to run into Kaiba. Mokuba ran to his brother and said, "I missed you big brother. Guess what?" Kaiba smiled at Mokuba's excitement and asked, "What?" "Leona's birthday is coming up. It's on the same day you finish working on the project for Kaiba Corp." Mokuba answered.  
  
Kaiba walked over to where Leona and her friends were standing. "Thanks for spending time with Mokuba." Kaiba said. "No problem. I like spending time with your little brother." Leona told him. "Your birthday's coming soon; I'll remember to take that day off from work." Kaiba told her. "You don't have to; I don't have anything planned yet." Leona said. Kaiba smiled at Leona then asked, "How about the two of us catch a movie or something this weekend." Leona blushed a little and answered, "Umm…okay." Kaiba and Mokuba went in the hotel. Leona turned around and looked at her friends who were smiling. "Not one word from either one of you." Leona said. "We didn't say anything." Katrina told her. "Yeah, but I know what you two are thinking, so stop it." Leona replied.   
  
The girls starting walking towards the bus stop. "How about we take a short cut through this alley way. It'll be quicker." Blossom suggested. "I don't know about that Blossom." "It's way too hot to wait for the bus, and the alley way is cooler. We won't fry getting home." Blossom told them. "She's got a point there." Leona said. "Well…alright." Katrina agreed. The girls headed into the alley way. They were talking, when they suddenly started to hear footsteps. The girls stopped talking and turned around. They saw nothing. When they walked towards the end of the alley way they saw two rare hunters blocking their path.  
  
(What are they doing here? I thought all this madness ended two years ago.) Leona thought. "Leona, aren't those the rare hunters you told us about." Katrina said. Leona slowly nodded and thought (What could they possibly want?) "It's good to see you again, Leona. And I see you have two new victims for us." Said one rare hunter. "It's two against three; we can make a run for it." Blossom said. "I'm afraid there is no escape for you three." The other rare hunter said. The girls turned around and saw three more rare hunters walking towards them. "Now tell us where Seto Kaiba or else you three won't be leaving here alive." The rare hunter told them. 


	3. Friends Reunite

Chapter 3: Friends Reunite  
  
"Tell us where Kaiba is now." The rare hunter said again. Leona, Katrina, and Blossom looked at each other. "Let's take the alleyway, it'll be quicker. I knew coming here wasn't a good idea. Thanks a lot Blossom." Katrina said and stared at her sister. "How was I suppose to know these hooded freaks were gonna be here?" Blossom asked. Leona looked at her friends as they were about to start arguing and told them, "I don't think this is a good time to argue." The rare hunters were losing their patience. "If you won't tell us where Kaiba is, then I guess we'll have to force you." The rare hunter told them.  
  
The rare hunters took a couple steps back and took out their duel disks that were once used in the Battle City tournament. Each rare hunter placed their duel decks on the duel disks. "I'm sure you three are well aware of duel monsters. These devices we have were once used in a tournament a couple years ago. But now our new leader, along with Master Marik has made some new improvements." The rare hunter told them. Each rare hunter placed a card on their duel disks and the girls were surrounded by duel monsters. "In the Battle City tournament these monsters were mere holograms, but now they are just as real as you and me. And these monsters can cause more harm." The rare hunter said.  
  
Leona, Katrina, and Blossom backed up against each other. "Now, which one of you should I test out my Armored Lizard on?" The rare hunter taunted. (I've gotta think of something. I don't want my friends to get hurt. If only Yugi and the others were here. We would be able to take these rare hunters out.) Leona thought. "My first victim will be…you, Leona. Go, my precious lizard attack her!" The rare hunter commanded.  
  
Just as the rare hunter's Armored Lizard was about to hurt Leona, everyone heard, "Inferno fire blast!" Cried out someone in a familiar voice. The rare hunters were shocked and surprised to see one of their monsters get destroyed. "What happened to my monster?" The rare hunter asked surprised. "You rare hunters should know it's not nice to hurt girls." Said that same familiar voice. (Wait a second, I know that voice. But it's not possible.) Leona thought. As the smoke cleared Leona smiled as she saw a familiar face and monster.  
  
"Joey! I can't believe it." Leona said. Joey smiled and said, "Told ya' we'd never leave ya'. Don't worry about a thing, my Red Eyes Black Dragon will take care of everything." Leona, Katrina, and Blossom were able to run towards the exit of the alleyway. "You won't escape that easily. Go my Man Eater Bug attack!" One of the other rare hunters commanded. "Katrina! Look out!" Leona yelled. As the rare hunter's monster lunged towards Leona's best friend they heard, "Dark magic attack!" The rare hunter's bug was literally squashed. Leona and Blossom rushed over to Katrina. "Katrina are you alright?" Leona asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Katrina answered.  
  
As the dust settled, Leona and her friends saw Yami, Tea, and Tristan. Also with them was Yami's Dark Magician. "Did you miss us?" Tea asked. "How did you guys get here?" Leona asked. "We'll explain later, right now the three of you have to get out of here." Yami answered. "C'mon follow us." Tea said as she and Tristan started running the other direction. Before they left Katrina was about to thank Yami, but was interrupted by Tristan saying, "Say thanks later we gotta move." The girls followed Tea and Tristan while Yami and Joey fought off the rare hunters with their duel disks and decks.  
  
The girls followed Tea and Tristan to every nook and cranny of the block. Leona suddenly tripped on an uneven side walk. "Leona, you ok?" Blossom asked as she saw Leona hit the ground. "I'll be fine. Just go! I'll catch up later." Leona answered. Leona was about to get up when one of the rare hunters knocked her back down. "At least you won't escape now." The rare hunter said to her. Leona was face to face with the rare hunter's Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. The rare hunter's dragon was going to attack Leona when they heard a familiar roar of another dragon. Seconds later the rare hunter's dragon was destroyed. Leona turned around and saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon along with Kaiba and Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba walked up to Leona and helped her up. "Do you have a radar on me or something? You always come at the right time." Leona joked. "Mokuba take her back to the hotel. The others should be there by now. I'll stay and teach this rare hunter a lesson." Kaiba said. Mokuba and Leona ran back to the hotel. Moments later everyone else joined them. They headed to Kaiba's and Mokuba's hotel room to get reacquainted and catch their breath.  
  
"I can't believe this madness is starting all over again." Leona said. "That's why we're here. A couple of days ago Marik escaped Domino prison. The news reporters said that he was heading to New York. We knew he was up to something. Yugi explained. "Yeah, and who ever is helping Marik, we're gonna stop them." Katrina said. "The rare hunters told us they wanted to know where Kaiba is." Blossom told them. "Why are they after my brother?" Mokuba asked. "Who knows? We'll find out and win." Joey said. Leona smiled at her friends and told them, "I guess we're gonna have to find a solution to this problem. Together. Just like we did two years ago." The others smiled and agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, "I can't believe you fools let them escape!" Marik yelled at his rare hunters. "Forgive us Master Marik. We won't let it happen again." The rare hunter pleaded. "If Yugi and his friends didn't show up we would've completed your task." The other rare hunter said. "Perhaps it is time to take matters into my own hands." Said someone behind them. Marik turned around and said, "It's you. Do you think you can succeed where my rare hunters failed?" "O f course. I know Seto's strengths and weaknesses. And his weakness right now is that girl, Leona. We have her, Seto will give up everything. His Egyptian God card will be yours. And his company will be mine, like it once was. Everything Seto has will belong to me, Gozaburo Kaiba." 


	4. Surprsing Encounter

Chapter 4: Surprising Encounter  
  
It is the weekend before Leona's birthday. With everything that's been happening to her, she needed a day to relax. Leona found out that Yugi and the others are staying at the same hotel as Kaiba and Mokuba. Leona was about to go to her room when she heard the phone ring. "Hello." Leona said as she answered the phone. "Hi Leona its Yugi." Yugi said on the other end of the phone. "Hey Yugi, what's up?" Leona asked. "The gang and I are at Central Park, wanna come?" Yugi asked. "Aren't we supposed to be figuring out what Marik and his rare hunters are up to?" Leona asked. "Yeah, but we figured since your birthday's tomorrow, we should have some fun." Yugi responded.  
  
"Wait a second, how did you guys know it's my birthday tomorrow?" Leona asked. "Mokuba told us." Yugi answered. "So, are you coming? Besides the gang and I wanna give you your gifts early." Yugi told her. "Alright I guess I'll come. Besides, I guess we could use some fun. I'll see you in a little while." Leona said and hung up the phone. "Mom, dad, I'm going to Central Park to hang out with my friends." Leona told her parents. After she heard her parents say yes, Leona headed out the door. Along the way to Central Park, Leona met up with Katrina and Blossom who agreed to go with their friend.  
  
The girls arrived at Central Park; they saw Yugi and the others. After everyone said hi, Leona noticed that Kaiba and Mokuba weren't there. "Hey, where are Kaiba and Mokuba?" Leona asked. "They told us they'll come later. Kaiba's real busy with his company's invention." Yugi answered. "I wonder why you asked that Leona, are you expecting to get an early birthday kiss." Katrina teased. Leona blushed and said, "No." Katrina looked at her friend and said, "You know I was only joking." "Yeah, I know." Leona said.  
  
Leona and her friends had lunch and talked about future plans. It was starting to get a little dark. "Leona here are your gifts and don't worry, we'll be at your house tomorrow to party." Tea said handing Leona her gifts in a huge decorative bag. "Thanks you guys." Leona said. "Leona we'll give you your gifts tomorrow." Blossom said. "Leona, we have to get going its really late." Katrina told her. "Yeah, we also gotta get back to the hotel." Joey said. Leona said good bye to her friends. "Leona, aren't you going home?" Katrina asked. Leona answered, "I'll just stay a while and relax." Leona waved bye to her friend and sat on a bench.  
  
(Why would the rare hunters be after Seto? Maybe it has to do something with their new leader they told us about. But why? If anything happens to him or Mokuba, I don't know what I'll do.) Leona thought as a couple of tears were falling. Leona suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kaiba and Mokuba. "How come you're here all alone?" Mokuba asked. "The others went home, and I thought I'd stay a while and think." Leona answered.  
  
It was starting to get really dark. "Seto, you said that you and Mokuba were adopted by the owner of Kaiba Corp. What was he like?" Leona asked. "It doesn't matter what my step-father was like because he's dead now." Kaiba answered. (I guess he still doesn't want to talk about his past.) Leona thought. "That's ancient history now. Whatever happened in the past doesn't concern me anymore." Kaiba told her.  
  
Leona, Kaiba, and Mokuba were about to leave when they heard a voice from behind them say, "You should know history always repeats itself." Kaiba immediately stopped and thought (I know that voice, but it can't be.) "Seto, are you ok big brother?" Mokuba asked as he saw his brother's surprised face. They turned around and saw Gozaburo Kaiba. Kaiba froze with shock and surprise. "What's wrong Seto, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Gozaburo told him. (It's not possible, he's suppose to be dead!) Kaiba thought. "Don't worry Seto, I'm not a ghost. I'm just as alive you and I'm here for my revenge." Gozaburo said. "Revenge? For what? What's going on?" Leona asked.  
  
Gozaburo smiled and said, "I see you haven't told your friend everything about your past yet." "You're not a part of my life anymore! I succeeded where you couldn't! I made Kaiba Corp. into one of the world's best corporation!" Kaiba yelled. Gozaburo just laughed and told Kaiba, "Without me, you wouldn't be where you are today. I was the one pushing you to your limit." "Forcing my brother to work day and night wasn't pushing him to his limit. It was torture." Mokuba said. "With Marik's help, your life will crumble to the ground, Seto. You'll lose everything and your friends won't be able to help you like before." Gozaburo told Kaiba. "Just try it. I defeated you once before and I can do it again. Kaiba said. Gozaburo stared at Leona for a moment and said, "It would be a shame if something happened to your girlfriend."  
  
Kaiba stepped in front of Leona as if he was protecting her. "You'll have to go through me first. You've hurt me long enough. I won't let you hurt someone I care for." Kaiba told his step-father. (You're such a fool. Sorry, Seto, but you won't be anywhere near her to protect her.) Gozaburo thought. "If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on your girlfriend. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Gozaburo told him and left.  
  
"Seto, is it really him?" Mokuba asked shakily. Kaiba nodded and answered, "I'm sure of it Mokuba, but how did he survive?" Kaiba turned around and saw Leona's fear stricken face. She was on the verge of tears. Kaiba embraced Leona in a hug and told her softly. "I promise I'll protect you. I won't let my step-father hurt you." Leona looked at Kaiba as tears were falling from eyes and told him, "I don't want to see you in danger because of me. I don't want to lose you." Kaiba smiled at Leona and said to her, "Don't worry, you won't lose me. I promise." Leona hugged him back and the three headed out of the park.  
  
Leona made it home safely and waved good bye to Kaiba and Mokuba. "Forget what happened today, Leona. It's your birthday tomorrow and my brother's got a surprise for you." Mokuba told her trying to cheer her up. Leona forced a smile on her face and went inside her house. Leona phoned the others to tell them what had happened. (I just hope all this madness stops.) Leona thought and went to bed. 


	5. Birthday Surprise Blues

Chapter 5: Birthday Surprise Blues  
  
  
  
"Leona, wake up." Leona's mother said as she gently shook her daughter. "Just five more minutes mom." Leona told her mother sleepily. "Alright, if you want to sleep through your birthday, that's fine with me." Leona's mother responded. In an instant Leona woke up to see her mother smiling at her. "Happy birthday, sweetie." Leona's mother said. "Thanks mom." Leona said as she hugged her mother. Leona looked at her clock and it read 11:30. "I really would've slept through my birthday, thanks for waking me up mom." Leona told her mother.   
  
After Leona did her morning routine, she went downstairs and saw her dad. Her father said happy birthday and said, "I can't believe my little girl is already 19." Leona started to blush a little and told her father, "Dad, c'mon stop." Leona saw a wrapped up box and immediately unwrapped it like a child would do. She opened the box and saw a sleeveless black long dress with white roses imprinted. "Isn't this the dress I saw at the mall a couple of days ago?" Leona asked her parents. Her parents nodded. "We bought it yesterday while you were with your friends." Leona's mother explained.   
  
Leona thanked and hugged her parents. The doorbell suddenly rang. Leona went to go get the door and saw a delivery man. "Are you Leona Springs?" The delivery man asked. Leona nodded. "Here this bouquet of white roses is for you." The delivery man said while handing Leona the roses. "Um...….thank you." Leona told him. "You probably are one great girl to get flowers like those. Most people can't pay enough money to buy for a bouquet of roses." The delivery man told her and left. Leona went back inside without closing the door since she was so shocked at the gift. "Who was at the door?" Leona's father asked. "It was a delivery man. Looks like someone sent me flowers." Leona answered.   
  
Leona put the roses on the table and noticed there was a note. Just as she was about to read the note she heard, "Hey Leona, happy birthday." Leona turned around and saw her best friends Katrina and Blossom. "How did you guys get in?" Leona asked. "You left the front door open." Blossom answered. "Leona, what's with the bouquet of white roses in your hand? Is it from Kaiba?" Katrina asked. "I'm not sure, there's a note on it." Leona answered. Leona unfolded the note and started to read it to herself and so were her friends.  
  
"Looks like someone has a date with someone they don't want to admit is their boyfriend tonight." Blossom said as everyone finished reading the note. "We're just friends that's all." Leona told Blossom. "C'mon Leona, Kaiba gave you a bouquet of white roses and he invited you to dinner. Probably somewhere romantic. Now wouldn't that qualify as a date?" Katrina asked her friend. "Um…….No, not really." Leona answered. "You've gotta be kidding me." Blossom said. "I was." Leona told her. "You think I should go?" Leona asked. Katrina and Blossom looked at each other and then at Leona. They answered, "Duh. Of course you should go." "Leona, why wouldn't you want to go?" Katrina asked. "Well, with all this stuff that's been going on, maybe I shouldn't go." Leona asked. "You're still shaken about yesterday, right?" Blossom asked. Leona nodded and replied, "Seto did say he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I guess I kinda owe him."  
  
A couple of hours passed as Leona, Blossom, and Katrina were hanging out. Leona had gone to her room to get ready for her so-called "date". Katrina and Blossom had told Leona's parents everything. It was 5:30, when Leona was finally ready. Leona wore her parents' gift and had let her hair down this time. "Wow, Leona you look really nice." Katrina complimented. "Yeah, I thought you said you weren't going on date." Blossom told her. "C'mon sis, just for today leave her alone." Katrina said to her sister. "That's ok Katrina." Leona told her friend.   
  
Leona, her friends, and her parents waited until 6:00. That's when the doorbell rang. Leona opened the door and saw Kaiba in a black tuxedo who was smiling at her. "Happy birthday, Leona. Looks like you got my flowers. You look incredible." Kaiba said to her. Leona smiled at him and said, "Thanks." As Leona walked out the front door she heard her mother say, "Be back as soon as possible. Yugi and the others will be here in an hour or two." Leona and Kaiba headed towards the limo. Leona noticed that Mokuba wasn't with them. "Where's Mokuba?" Leona asked. "He's with Yugi and the others." Kaiba answered. (I guess Katrina and Blossom were about this being a "date". I just hope nothing bad happens.) Leona thought.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Leona asked breaking the silence. "It's a surprise." Kaiba answered. The limo came to a stop. As Leona got out of the limo, Kaiba placed a blind fold over her eyes. "What are you doing?" Leona asked. "I told you, its part of my surprise." Kaiba said to her. He took Leona's hand so she wouldn't trip or fall and walked what seemed to be like stairs. All Leona could hear was an ocean and the smell of sea water. They made a sudden stop and Leona felt the blind fold being taken off.  
  
As Leona opened her eyes she heard Kaiba say, "Welcome to my private yacht." Leona was really surprised. She went over to Kaiba and hugged him. "Thank you so much." Leona told him. "You deserve to be here. Thanks to you I know what its like to have a friend. Besides Mokuba, you're the first person I consider a friend." Kaiba told her. The night when by, Leona and Kaiba sat down to eat. "Seto, do you think your step-father will try anything tonight?" Leona asked. Kaiba looked at Leona, he knew she was still afraid after yesterday. "Whatever happens I won't let him or anyone else hurt you." Kaiba told her.   
  
They finished dinner. Leona saw Kaiba get up. "Where are you going?" Leona asked. "I have to go clean our dishes." Kaiba said and left. (He's the richest person I know, and he can't hire someone to do the dishes.) Leona thought as he left. It had been a while since Kaiba had left. Leona suddenly started to hear footsteps coming from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Gozaburo walking up to her. Leona got off her chair and ran to the kitchen doors, but was blocked by one of the rare hunters.  
  
Before Leona could react the rare hunter grabbed her. "Finally you rare hunters did what you were supposed to do." Gozaburo told the rare hunter. "Let me go." Leona said as she struggled to break free. She was about to scream, but the rare hunter covered her mouth. Gozaburo cupped Leona's chin, and told her, "Seto''s weakness. I can see why he cares for you so much." Leona stomped on the rare hunter's foot and tried to make a run for it. Gozaburo saw her run and grabbed her. "You won't escape that easily." Gozaburo told her. "Seto, help!" Leona yelled.   
  
Kaiba ran to where he heard Leona's cry for help. "Gozaburo! Let her go now!" Kaiba yelled. "Sorry Seto, but she's needed for our plans. Plans that will make you suffer." Gozaburo told him. After Gozaburo said that he took out an injection and stabbed Leona with. Leona screamed in pain due to the pressure of the needle. She slowly started to lose consciousness. "Seto…please….help…me…" Leona whispered before she fainted. Gozaburo jumped off the yacht and landed on a motor boat with Leona in his arms. The rare hunter jumped off as well and drove off in the motor boat. "LEONA!" Kaiba yelled 


	6. Broken Promise

Chapter 6: Broken Promise  
  
At Leona's home everyone patiently waited for Leona and Kaiba to return. Yugi and the others were already at Leona's home. "What could be taking them so long? It's already 9:00." Leona's mother wondered. "Don't worry Mrs. Springs, their probably stuck in traffic or something." Katrina reassured Leona's mother. Just then everyone heard the doorbell ring. "That's probably them right now." Yugi said as he saw Leona's mother get the door. Leona's mother opened the door and saw Kaiba.  
  
She looked around for a while and then asked, "Where is Leona?" Kaiba didn't answer her. Mokuba ran up to his big brother and asked, "Are you alright Seto? Where's Leona? Wasn't she with you?" Kaiba looked at his little brother's worried face and thought (I broke my promise to her. Leona, I'm so sorry, sorry I couldn't protect you.) "Kaiba, what's going on? Where's Leona?" Yugi asked. Kaiba was brought back to reality as he heard Yugi's voice. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened." Kaiba told them.  
  
After Kaiba had explained everything to everyone they had worried looks on their faces. Especially Leona's parents, they were afraid and worried for their daughter. "There has to be a way to find her." Yugi thought. "Somethin' still bothers me. Why would Kaiba' step-dad take Leona and team up with Marik?" Joey wondered. "Isn't it obvious Joey, their just using Leona as bait to drag Kaiba or Yugi out." Tea told him. "No, this has nothing to do with Yugi. Gozaburo is only after one thing. Revenge. He wants revenge for what I did to him." Kaiba told everyone.  
  
(I may have let Gozaburo take you, Leona. But I swear I'll get you back. Even if I die trying, my step-father will not hut you.) Kaiba thought and headed out the door. Mokuba saw his brother leave and ran after him. "Wait for me, Seto!" Mokuba called out. Kaiba turned around and said to Mokuba, "Stay here." "But big brother, you might need help." Mokuba said. "I have to do this on my own. Gozaburo thinks he can still control my life, well he's wrong." Kaiba told his little brother. "Just be careful." Mokuba said as he saw Kaiba leave.  
  
The others came outside and saw Mokuba alone. "Where did your brother go?" Katrina asked. "He went after Gozaburo." Mokuba answered. "Does he even know where to look?" Tristan asked. Mokuba remained silent. "I say we follow him." Joey suggested. "Good idea. We may be able to help." Yugi said and started to walk away from the others. "We're going with you." Katrina said. Yugi turned around and told her, "It may be dangerous; it's not safe for you guys there." Katrina looked at Yugi and said to him, "Our best friend is in danger, so we're gonna help her. "Yeah, we don't want anything bad to happen to Leona." Blossom told him. Yugi smiled and told them, "Leona's real lucky to have friends like you." Katrina and Blossom smiled and then followed Yugi.  
  
They weren't far behind from where Kaiba was. "You can quit following me, Yugi." Kaiba said without turning around. "We thought you could use some help." Blossom told him. "I don't need your help. I'll be fine on my own." Kaiba said. Yugi walked up to Kaiba and told him, "You're probably walking into a trap. Leona's our friend too. We also care about her as much as you do. With Gozaburo joining forces with Marik, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Kaiba was about to say something when everyone heard, "None of you are going anywhere." They turned around and saw two familiar rare hunters.   
  
"Our masters have called on us to stop your pursuit. Isn't that right, Umbra?" The rare hunters asked. "Correct Lumis, we may have lost our chance to defeat you in Battle City, but now you won't stand a chance against our new duel disks." The other rare hunter told them. Yugi's millennium puzzle started to glow and everyone was face to face with Yami again. "Kaiba and I defeated you two once before and we can do it again." Yami said as he took out his duel disk and deck. Kaiba did the same. "Defeat us in this battle and we'll tell you where your precious friend is." Lumis told them. "Lose and your God cards will belong to Master Marik." Umbra told them.  
  
Meanwhile, "That should keep those fools busy for a while." Marik said as he held his millennium rod. Marik walked over to Leona, who was still unconsciousness. Leona started to open her eyes. As her vision became clearer she could see Marik leave the room. Leona slowly got up and thought (I wonder where I am.) She slowly started walking to the door when she started to feel a sudden pain in her arm. Leona gripped her arm tightly because of the pain and slowly walked towards the door.  
  
Leona couldn't see a thing, it was too dark. She climbed what appeared to be stairs. Being real careful not to make a sound, Leona made it out of the darkness and onto the deck of Kaiba's yacht. She slowly made it to the edge of the yacht and saw rare hunters guarding every corner. (Great now what am I supposed to do?) Leona thought as she saw the rare hunters guarding her exit. She suddenly felt someone grab her arm. "Trying to escape are you?" Marik asked her. Leona tried to break free from Marik's grip, but her arm was hurting her so much. "Gozaburo knew that you would try to escape that's why he injected you with a poisonous liquid, so you wouldn't get far." Marik told her as he dragged Leona into an empty room. (That's why my arm hurts so much and I feel so tired. Seto, please hurry.) Leona thought as tears were welling up in her eyes. 


	7. The Rescue

Chapter 7: The Rescue  
  
  
  
"I hope you're ready to lose this duel." Lumis told Yami and Kaiba. "We won't lose. Once we defeat you, you'll tell us where Leona is." Yami said. Kaiba drew his first card and said, "I'll start this duel off by playing Lord of Dragons in attack mode. Next I'll play two Flutes of Summoning Dragons magic cards. I hope you're decks are prepared for my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and my powerful Luster Dragon." Kaiba's side of the field was covered with his best dragons. "Wow four dragons in one turn. I'll bet no one can survive that move." Blossom said.   
  
Yami drew a card next. "I play two cards face down and play Kuriboh in defense mode." Yami said. What kind of opening move is that?" Blossom asked. "Remember Blossom, Yami is known for being the champion at Battle City. He probably has a plan." Katrina told her sister. It's the rare hunters turn now. "I could attack you're pathetic fuzz-ball of a monster, Yugi, but then I would have to underestimate you're face down cards. So I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Lumis said making his move. "Don't worry Lumis I got us covered." Umbra told his teammate. (Mirror Force, perfect!) Umbra thought. "I play one card face down and one card in defense mode." Umbra said.  
  
"You rare hunters better be ready to tell us where Leona is." Kaiba told them as he drew his next card. (Perfect it's my Egyptian God card. Now they'll pay.) Kaiba thought. "I sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to summon my Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Kaiba said as he summoned his Egyptian God card. "That God card is huge." Katrina said as she saw the God card. "Oh no not again." Lumis said. "Obelisk absorb my remaining monsters to increase your own power." Kaiba commanded.  
  
Kaiba smiled at the rare hunters and told them, "If I were you two, I'd quit now." Just as Kaiba was about to call the attack Umbra said, "You're is at New York Harbor. She's on your yacht Kaiba. Just don't command your God card to attack us." "Umbra, what are you doing?" Lumis asked his teammate. "If we fail again Master Marik will be furious and he'll trap us in the Shadow Realm." Umbra said in fear. "At least now we know where Leona is." Katrina said. "Yes, let's end this duel and call it a draw." Yami said.  
  
Just as Yami took off his duel disk, Kaiba commanded his God card to attack Lumid and Umbra. "Kaiba, that wasn't necessary, they wanted to be spared!" Yami told him. "I'm not taking any chances; they could've escaped and told Marik we're on our way." Kaiba told Yami. "Fools I already know you're on your way." Said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Lumis being mind controlled by Marik. "Marik, what did you do to Leona?" Kaiba asked. "By the time you find her aboard your yacht, Kaiba will be too late." Marik answered and released the mind control on his rare hunter.   
  
"What did Marik mean by that?" Katrina asked. "They must be planning something terrible." Yami thought. (If anything happens to her, they'll regret taking her in the first place.) Kaiba thought. They headed for the harbor and Yami noticed how upset Katrina and Blossom were. "Maybe the two of you should go back." Yami told them. The girls shook their heads. "No we promised Leona we would help her out no matter what happens." Blossom told him. Yami smiled at them and said, "You three have a very strong bond of friendship."  
  
Meanwhile aboard Kaiba's yacht. "You're pathetic friends are on their way to help you." Marik told Leona, who was tied to a chair. Leona couldn't focus on anything since the affects of the poison was so strong. She barely had enough strength to speak. "Why? Why are you doing all of this?" Leona asked. Marik looked at Leona and answered, "To gain the remaining Egyptian God cards and rule this world as pharaoh." "Then what does all of this have to do with me?" Leona asked. Marik walked up to Leona and held her chin so she was able to look directly at him.   
  
Marik smiled and answered, "Gozaburo has his own reasons for keeping you here and so do I. After I become pharaoh, you my dear Leona will become my queen." As Marik leaned forward to steal a kiss from Leona, Leona gathered up what strength she had left and kicked Marik in the stomach. "Sorry, but I'm not into the whole royalty crowd. I'd rather die than be your queen." Leona told Marik. Marik held his stomach and said, "It looks like you may get your wish." Leona looked at Marik a little confused and asked, "What do you mean?" Marik laughed and answered, "The poison that has infected your body is slowly taking over. By the time your friends arrive, you won't be able to stand. Your body will slowly stop functioning and you will die." With that Marik left Leona alone. Fresh new tears appeared from Leona's eyes. "Please hurry." Leona whispered as she continued to cry. 


	8. Betrayal

Chapter 8: Betrayal  
  
At the harbor, Yami, Katrina, Blossom, and Kaiba were near Kaiba's yacht. The yacht was completely guarded by rare hunters. "Great how are we supposed to get in? There are rare hunters all over the place." Blossom said. "I guess Marik doesn't want us to be there." Yami said. "So, how are we supposed to get into there?" Katrina asked. "There's always a back door if you know where to look." Kaiba answered as he took out a remote control. He pushed the button and a secret door emerged form the side of the yacht. They went in the door without getting caught and arrived on the main deck.  
  
"I think we should split up and search this place from top to bottom." Katrina suggested. "Good idea. Just be careful." Yami told her. Everyone went in different directions searching for Leona. Katrina and Blossom were searching the bottom deck. "I hope Leona's ok." Katrina said. "Don't worry so much Katrina. She'll be fine." Blossom told her sister. The girls saw an open door and decided to go in since there were no rare hunters around to guard it. They went in the empty room and saw nothing, except for a small bottle. "I can't believe there's nothing in here expect for a medicine bottle." Blossom complained. Katrina picked up the bottle and looked at it carefully. "It looks like this bottle is some sort of antidote for a poison." Katrina said after she looked at the bottle. "Why would anyone keep that on a yacht?" Blossom asked. "Who knows it's probably for curing sea sickness." Katrina answered as she put the bottle back.  
  
Katrina and Blossom were about to leave, when Blossom saw a wire leading to a strange device. "I wonder what that could be." Blossom said as she saw the strange device. Then the girls saw something strange. There were explosives on the device. "You don't suppose that's a bomb." Blossom said to her sister. Before Katrina could respond they heard footsteps. They quickly ran out of the room and hid behind some crates. "C'mon, we better tell Yami and Kaiba about that bomb." Katrina whispered to her sister.   
  
(I hope we find Leona real soon.) Yugi said worriedly. "Don't worry Yugi. We'll find her. It's just a matter of time." Yami said to him. Yami was searching every room on the main deck of the yacht but found nothing. "Where could they be keeping her?" Yami thought. "I can answer that pharaoh." Answered a voice. Yami turned around and saw Marik. "Marik, where are you keeping Leona?" Yami asked. "I'll tell you if you can defeat in this final duel." Marik answered as he took out his duel disk. Yami did the same and the duel began.  
  
Kaiba searched the top deck of his yacht. He searched around when he saw a rare hunter guarding a door. "Why am I the one guarding the girl? I must have gotten the short end of this assignment. This is so boring." The rare hunter complained. Kaiba walked over to the rare hunter and said, "It's not that bad." Before the rare hunter had time to react, Kaiba knocked the rare hunter out. He opened the door and it slowly opened.   
  
On the other side of the door was Leona. Kaiba immediately walked over to her. "Leona, it's me." Kaiba said to her. Leona looked up and smiled. "About time you got here." Leona told him. Kaiba untied Leona and she stood up. She suddenly lost her balance, but Kaiba caught her. "Are you alright?" Kaiba asked her. Leona looked at him and started to cry. "I'm so glad you're here." Leona told him. Kaiba hugged her and said, "Don't worry Leona, you're safe now." Kaiba leaned towards her and kissed her lips. "What was that for?" Leona asked. "It was for breaking my promise to you. Forgive me. I couldn't protect you from my step-father." Kaiba answered her. "It's alright. At least you're here now. And that's all that matters." Leona said.   
  
The two of them walked out the door and arrived on near the stairs that would lead them to the main deck. Leona suddenly crashed to her knees. She was in terrible pain. "Leona, what's wrong?" Kaiba asked concerned. (Oh no the poison is starting to take its affect.) Leona thought. She fell backwards; luckily she fell into Kaiba's arms. "Seto, I don't feel so well. I feel like I'm going to faint." Leona whispered. After she had said that, Leona fainted. "Leona wake up." Kaiba said to her. "What's wrong Seto, you're girlfriend not feeling too well." Said a voice. Kaiba turned around and saw Gozaburo. "What did you do to her!? Tell me!" Kaiba demanded. "Your girlfriend has been infected by a deadly poison. I'm the only one who has the antidote. Don't worry Seto, I won't give it to you. If she doesn't receive the antidote by midnight, your girlfriend will die." Gozaburo answered.   
  
"You're a sick man." Kaiba said to him. Just as Gozaburo was about to respond, Katrina and Blossom showed up. "You found her." Katrina said. "Why does Leona look so fragile?" Blossom asked. Kaiba looked at Leona's friends and answered, "She's been infected by a deadly poison, If she doesn't get the antidote soon, she'll die." Katrina and Blossom were so shocked when they heard that. Suddenly, everyone saw a duel was taking place. They rushed over to the main deck to see that Yami was dueling against Marik. "It's over Marik I've won." Yami said. Marik laughed and said, "There are other ways to get your puzzle pharaoh." Marik pulled out a remote control and pushed a button. "I've set explosives everywhere on this ship. In 25 minutes this yacht will explode." Marik told them.   
  
"I wasn't aware of this." Gozaburo said. Marik pointed his millennium rod at Gozaburo. "I can't move." Gozaburo said. "Fool, I was only in this for myself. Your acts for revenge helped me greatly in retrieving my millennium rod. You will also perish with my enemies." Marik told him. "Traitor! How dare you betray me? I shouldn't have helped you escape your prison!" Gozaburo yelled at Marik. "I suppose you never learned not to trust anyone." Marik told him. Then he looked at Yami and the others and told them, "After this all over I'll be back to claim what is rightfully mine." Marik escaped in a motor boat set by his rare hunters. The exits of the yacht were all sealed off. (There has to be a way out this ship.) Yugi said. 


	9. Sometimes Tears Are Enough

Chapter 9: Sometimes Tears Are Enough  
  
"There has to be a way out of this yacht." Katrina said as she looked at her watch, which read 11:25. "Kaiba, isn't there anyway to open up the sealed exits?" Yami asked. "The only way for me to shut down the exits system is if I were outside." Kaiba answered, "So, you mean we're stuck here. We won't be able to get out." Blossom said. Moments later the sealed exits were open. Yami and the others saw Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba standing on the pier. "We thought you guys could use some help." Joey told them.  
  
"How were you able to open up the exits?" Katrina asked. Mokuba smiled and answered, "I used my laptop to track down my brother's and Yugi's duel disks. Then I entered the codes to open up the exits." "You guys better get off that yacht quick." Tea told them. Blossom got off first, and then noticed her sister was running towards the other direction. "Katrina, where are you going? The yacht is about to explode!" Blossom told her sister. "Don't worry I'll be back in a second." Katrina said. Katrina ran to where she found the antidote. (I'm not going to let some poison kill my best friend.) Katrina thought as she picked up the antidote. Then she quickly headed back towards the others.  
  
Kaiba was next to leave the yacht. He was about to leave when he heard, "Seto, you can't leave me here. I was the one who adopted you and your brother." Kaiba turned around and stared at his step-father for one final time. "You ruined my life and took everything away from me!" Kaiba told him. He then looked down at Leona, who was barely breathing. He held her tightly in his arms and said, "Why should I spare your life? When you were trying to hurt someone I care about! It's over Gozaburo. Checkmate, I've won."  
  
With that Kaiba walked off the yacht. Everyone waited patiently for Katrina to return. Tea started to look around and noticed Yami wasn't with them. (Yugi, where are you?) Tea thought as she looked at the yacht. (C'mon Katrina, you only have a couple seconds left to get off the yacht.) Blossom thought. "Who ever is on that ship better get off soon, they've only got ten seconds left." Joey said. 9….8…..7…..6…..5…..4…..3….2….1…..  
  
In an instant the yacht was caught in a raging inferno. Who ever was left aboard the yacht wouldn't have made it out alive. Everyone stared at the raging fire as the yacht slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean. Blossom ran to the sinking ship wanting to climb aboard, but Joey stopped her. "What are ya' crazy? That ship's gonna sink soon." Joey told her. "My sister was still on that sinking ship." Blossom told him as her tears were falling to the ground.   
  
As the smoke slowly cleared everyone saw a glowing light. The dust and smoke cleared away and everyone saw Katrina and Yami. Blossom ran up to her older sister and hugged her. "You're alive! I can't believe it!" Blossom cheered happily. "You don't have to yell in my ear to prove it." Katrina told her sister. "What were you doing there anyway?" Tristan asked. "I went to get this." Katrina answered as she showed everyone the antidote. "I couldn't have gotten out of there without your help. So, thank you Yami." Katrina told Yami. Yami smiled and nodded at Katrina. Then he told her, "That was a very noble act you did. Risking your life for your friend." Katrina smiled and they walked towards the others.  
  
Kaiba stared at the sea where his yacht once stood. "Seto, do you think Gozaburo made it out?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba looked at his little brother and answered, "I doubt it. He couldn't have survived. It's finally over." Everyone quickly headed for Leona's house. It was 11:45 when they got to her house. They explained everything to Leona's parents. Kaiba gently placed Leona on her bed. Katrina opened the bottle of the antidote and placed the liquid in Leona's mouth.   
  
"C'mon Leona, I know you're strong and I know you won't let some poison stop you from living." Katrina said to her friend. Suddenly, everyone heard the clock strike midnight. Leona didn't move or open her eyes. Leona's mother cried hysterically as Leona's father tried to comfort her. Soon after everyone else had tears in their eyes as well. Everyone was grief stricken, except for Kaiba.  
  
He kneeled down and took Leona's hand and held it tightly. He could feel her hands were ice cold. "Leona please wake up. You have to get up. I know you're not going to leave me like my mother and father did. After I met you, I didn't feel so alone anymore. Please don't leave me here all alone." Kaiba told her. Still Leona didn't move. Kaiba got up and held Leona in his arms. Then everyone saw something come over Kaiba. Something that had been inside of him his entire life, that he finally let out…tears. That's right the famous Seto Kaiba that everyone praised and some feared was actually crying. "I've held these tears back ever since my parents died. For so long I didn't understand what it meant for someone to cry. Now I understand what its like to lose someone you truly love." Kaiba told Leona. His tears gently fell on Leona's face. Kaiba pulled Leona closer to him and he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Kaiba placed Leona back on the bed and wiped his tears. He was about to leave when he heard, "You're leaving me so soon." Kaiba turned around and saw Leona smiling at him. "Your ok." Mokuba said happily. "Of course I am. Thanks you guys for everything." Leona told them. "Thank Katrina; she's the one who found the antidote." Blossom told Leona. Leona was about to thank Katrina when she heard Katrina say, "You don't have to thank me. We're friends and we'll always be there for one another." Leona smiled and asked, "What happened to Marik and Gozaburo?" "Marik escaped, but Gozaburo is gone for good." Kaiba answered. "That's a relief. I hope nothing like this ever happens again." Leona said.  
  
Meanwhile back at the harbor, Marik arrived, but was unable to locate anyone except for his rare hunters. "They've escaped me for now, but soon I will become pharaoh. And I will have Leona as my queen. Not even Kaiba will be able to stop me from talking her away from him. He may have succeeded before. But not this time. Everyone will tremble before as the new ruler of this world!" Marik evilly said. 


	10. Virtual Disaster

Chapter 10: Virtual Disaster  
  
The next day, Leona was feeling much better. She was on her way to see Kaiba and Mokuba. Since Kaiba had invited her over to check out his company's latest project, Leona was very eager to get to their hotel. Leona suddenly heard, "Hey Leona, slow down!" Leona turned around and saw Katrina and Blossom running up to her. "What's your hurry?" Blossom asked. "Well, Seto invited me over to see his company's latest invention." Leona answered. "Leona, we forgot to give you your birthday present yesterday." Katrina said as she handed Leona a small box.  
  
Leona opened the box, and saw a gold bracelet. "Thanks you guys." Leona said. "We bought it at an antique shop that was going out of business. The store owner told us this bracelet is from Ancient Egypt." Blossom told her. Leona noticed the bracelet had the same symbol as Yugi's millennium puzzle. Leona put the bracelet on her wrist and the bracelet automatically closed. "Is it ok if we come with you?" Katrina asked. "Sure. I don't think Seto will mind. Do you have your decks with you?" Leona asked. Katrina and Blossom took out their decks from their pockets. "You know we never leave home without our decks." Blossom said. The girls headed to the hotel, but they weren't aware that the bracelet was glowing.  
  
The girls arrived at the hotel and saw Yugi and the others. "Hey guys where are you going?" Leona asked. "We're going to all the famous places in New York." Yugi answered. Suddenly Leona's bracelet and Yugi's millennium puzzle started glowing. "I don't think bracelets are supposed to glow." Joey said. After the glowing stopped Yugi asked, "Where did you get that bracelet?" "Katrina and Blossom gave it to me as a gift." Leona answered.  
  
(Yugi, I've seen that bracelet before.) Yami said. "You have? You must have seen it when you were the pharaoh." Yugi said. (Correct. That bracelet is the legendary 8th millennium item.) Yami told him. "I thought there were only seven millennium items." Yugi said. (But there was one more. Its powers are secret and it may be dangerous if put into the wrong hands. You must not tell Leona. She's been through enough.) Yami told him. "Alright I won't." Yugi responded. "Yugi, are you alright?" Leona asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. The gang and I better get going." Yugi answered, the girls waved goodbye to their friends and went in the hotel.  
  
The girls went inside and saw Mokuba. Mokuba ran up to them and said, "Alright you made it. And your friends are here too." Leona smiled at Mokuba and asked him, "Where's your brother?" "Seto is in the basement. C'mon let's go." Mokuba answered. The girls followed Mokuba to the basement. When they got there, Leona, Katrina, and Blossom saw five huge virtual pods. "So this is your latest project. Cool. What exactly is it?" Leona asked as she saw Kaiba. "It's a virtual simulator that allows you to duel in any setting." Kaiba answered her. "What do you mean by any setting?" Katrina asked. "You can duel in any time line. From the ancient past to the distant future." Mokuba answered.   
  
Kaiba walked over to Leona, but then her bracelet started to glow again. This time it was more intense. She suddenly started having visions of Ancient Egypt. Leona held her head once the visions stopped. (That was strange. Where did all those visions come from? This bracelet is out of control.) Leona thought. "Leona, are you alright?" Kaiba asked her. Leona slowly nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I better take this bracelet off." Leona tried to take the bracelet off, but it wouldn't come out. "I guess I'll be wearing it for a while." Leona said.  
  
Meanwhile outside the hotel, (My millennium rod is acting rather strange today. Its glow is so bright. It can't be because of the millennium puzzle. I must find out who or what is behind all this.) Marik thought. "How strange? My millennium rod has brought me here." Marik said as he went inside the hotel. Back in the basement, "Seto, you've tested out every virtual simulation except for the Ancient Egypt one." Mokuba said. "Mokuba, you know I'm not interested in that. I only put it in the system because you begged me to." Kaiba told his little brother. "It might be fun to see what Ancient Egypt was like." Katrina said. "Yeah, it'll be cool to duel against ancient kings and sorcerers." Blossom agreed. "It can't be that bad. We should try it." Leona said.  
  
"Well big brother, you're out numbered. C'mon let's test it out." Mokuba pleaded. "Fine, even though it's a waste of time." Kaiba said as he activated the virtual simulators. The girls and Kaiba sat in their virtual pods while Mokuba was at the controls. They took out their decks and placed in the slots inside the pods. "You guys ready?" Mokuba asked. They nodded and Mokuba pulled the lever to start the virtual simulation. There was a flash of light as Leona, Katrina, Blossom, and Kaiba were sent to virtual world. "There was no flash of light with the other simulations. I better go check the power." Mokuba thought and headed upstairs.   
  
Meanwhile, Marik had noticed Mokuba leave the basement. He walked down to the basement and his millennium rod started to glow again. "Whatever is causing my millennium rod to glow the source must be in here." Marik said as he entered the room. He saw Leona and the others in their virtual pods and noticed Leona's bracelet. (Can it be? After all these years I've found the legendary 8th millennium item.) Marik thought as he saw Leona's bracelet. Marik looked at the control panel that read, "Virtual simulation. Setting: Ancient Egypt." Marik evilly smiled and thought (Those fools think they are in a virtual simulation of the ancient past, but in reality they've been transported to the ancient past itself by the millennium bracelet.)  
  
Marik stared at Leona and said, "I will have you as my queen, even if I don't become the pharaoh. I'll have you one way or another and you'll have to forget about Kaiba. Once I have you, your millennium bracelet will belong to me. The pharaoh's puzzle will be powerless and I will reign supreme." Marik sat in the empty virtual pod and was transported to the ancient past.   
  
Author's Note: Sry for not updating sooner. thanks to everyone for reviewing my stories. When you think its over its only just begun. R & R plz. 


	11. The Ancient Past

Chapter 11: The Ancient Past  
  
Leona slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on the hot, sandy ground. Leona stood up and thought (This is a virtual simulation. The sand feels so real.) Leona looked around, but couldn't find her friends anywhere. (I wonder what happened to the others.) Leona thought. Leona started walking, but could only see sand for miles. The blazing heat from the sun caused Leona to slow down. (I wonder if Seto created anything else in this world. I could use some water right now.) Leona thought as she continued walking.  
  
Leona stopped walking when she suddenly heard her name. She turned around and saw Katrina and Blossom. "We were looking all over for you." Katrina said. "You could have waited for us." Blossom told her. Leona apologized to her friends and then asked, "Where is Seto?" "We thought he was with you. We didn't see him anywhere." Katrina told her. Leona was about to say something, when they suddenly heard horses approaching them. The girls were surrounded by guards. "There you are." Said a young lady .The young lady looked at Leona and said, "We've been searching all over for you. I understand you want to see the outside world, but at least tell us where you're going."  
  
Leona, Katrina, and Blossom looked at the young woman confused. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Leona asked. "Don't tell me you can't even recognize your own advisor, princess." The young lady answered. "What? I'm no princess. My name is Leona." Leona said. "Well, at least you haven't forgotten your name." The young lady responded. The young lady grabbed Leona's hand and pulled her towards the carriage that was waiting for them. As Leona was forced into the carriage by the young lady she asked, "What about my friends?" The young lady looked at Leona and answered, "I almost forgot, your friends are going to be staying with us."  
  
The young lady motioned Katrina and Blossom to come into the carriage. As they got in to the carriage, the carriage started to move. (This is getting too strange.) Leona thought. The carriage came to a sudden stop, as the girls got out of the carriage they saw a huge palace. The girls were very surprised and started walking on what had appeared to be millions of stairs. "Couldn't Kaiba have created an elevator." Blossom complained as they finally reached the top. As they reached the top steps, the palace guards opened the doors. The palace was covered entirely in gold plated marble. It was a sight to behold. The same young lady approached the girls and said, "Welcome home, my lady. If you need anything, I Celina, will bring it you."  
  
Leona and her friends walked around the place for a while. "This virtual simulation is getting weird." Katrina said. "Yeah, but remember everything around us isn't real." Leona told her. "Kaiba must really like you a lot Leona, if he made you a princess." Blossom said. Leona was about to say something when she heard Celina calling her. "There you are. Aren't you getting ready?" Celina asked. "Ready? Ready for what?" Leona asked. Celina looked at Leona a little angry and replied, "My lady, I know you've been in the sun too long, but I know you haven't lost your memory. We're having guests over. The pharaoh and his followers from the Eastern land were invited for a banquet here. You're the one who invited them."  
  
(I just better play along.) Leona thought. "Oh yes, how silly of me to forget. I'll go get ready. Leona said to her advisor. Celina looked at Leona and said to her, "I hope you and your friends aren't planning on wearing those ridiculous outfits you have on. Now hurry up and get dressed." The girls dressed in what Celina thought was appropriate for them to wear at the banquet. "At least we won't fry in these gowns." Blossom said. "Yeah, but these gowns are too tight and they are a little revealing." Katrina told her sister. "Leona what's taking you so long?" Blossom asked. Leona came out of her room. She was wearing a white gown like Katrina and Blossom were. She had her hair in a bun and wore her kingdom's crown. And she also had a white cloak.  
  
"That's much better." Celina said as she saw the girls. Celina looked at Leona and said, "You look so beautiful. If only the king and queen were here to see how their daughter has grown up." Leona blushed and thought (Celina is just like mom and dad.) After a little while the banquet was all ready. There was so much food. The servants were running left and right to make sure everything was perfect. Leona and her friends were standing near the throne. Trumpets suddenly blared as the palace guard said, "Presenting the pharaoh and his followers from the Eastern land!" As the palace doors opened and revealed the pharaoh, Leona, Katrina, and Blossom were shocked. "That's the pharaoh, but that's Yami!" The girls said at the same time.   
  
The pharaoh approached Leona and kissed her hand and said, "I'm pleased to see you again, princess." Leona blushed and said nervously, "Thank you. Your majesty." "Formal titles do not need to be said around me. Please call me Yami." Yami told her. Leona nodded as she saw Yami's followers. One of Yami's servants came up to him and said, "My pharaoh, the high priest still refuses to enter the palace." "It's alright. He must still be upset about the thief stealing his millennium rod." Yami said. Yami looked at Leona and told her, "You'll have to excuse my cousin. He is very upset today. Perhaps you can convince him to join us." "Alright. Where is he?" Leona asked. The servant bowed and said, "He's in the garden, my lady."  
  
Leona walked over to the garden. When she arrived in the garden she saw many orchids growing and also noticed the high priest. Leona slowly walked over to him and asked politely, "I'm sorry about what happened to you today, but will you please join us?" The high priest turned around and Leona smiled. "Seto? You're the high priest! I've been so worried about you! I thought that something might have happened to you." Leona told him as she started to cry. Kaiba pulled Leona in his arms and hugged her. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." Kaiba told her. Leona smiled at him and said, "Your virtual game is really strange. Everyone thinks I'm their princess. Kaiba looked at Leona and said, "Everyone thinks you're a princess because we are really in Ancient Egypt."

Author's Note: Well here's ch 11. Hope u ppl like it. Remember R&R plz


	12. The Theif Returns

Chapter 12: The Thief Returns  
  
"What do you mean we're really in Ancient Egypt?" Leona asked. Kaiba looked at Leona and answered, "It has something to do with your bracelet. It must have caused a friction between the virtual world and the time space continuum." "Is there anyway for us to get back home?" Leona asked. Kaiba shook his head. "I haven't figured out how to get out of here. So, we're just going to have to have to play along." Kaiba told her. (Great. How am I supposed to tell Katrina and Blossom that we're really in Ancient Egypt?) Leona thought.  
  
Leona started walking back to the palace. "Aren't you coming?" Leona asked as she saw Kaiba standing. Leona walked over to Kaiba and said, "I know your upset about losing your millennium rod, but please come and join us." Kaiba looked at Leona and told her, "It's not about that." "Then what's wrong?" Leona asked. Before Kaiba had a chance to answer, they both heard a scream from inside the palace. Leona suddenly saw her advisor, Celina, run up to her. "My lady it is not safe for you out here." Celina said. Leona looked at her advisor a little confused and asked, "Why? What's going on?" "The King of Thieves, Bakura and his band of thieves are here. You must escape before…" Celina suddenly collapsed to the ground. Leona gasped in horror as she saw a sword stabbed into her advisor. Leona lowered her head as tears were coming out of her eyes and fell to her knees. "It's a shame how people die quickly." Leona looked up and saw the King of Thieves.  
  
Leona stood up and took a couple steps back. She didn't realize that Bakura's henchmen were behind her. Leona quickly turned around and noticed she was surrounded. One of the henchmen grabbed Leona and forced her on her knees. Bakura walked towards Leona and held her chin. "So, this is the princess. My acquaintance didn't tell me how exquisite you are." Bakura said. Leona stared at Bakura with anger. "Take you hand off her!" Kaiba commanded. Bakura simply laughed and told Kaiba, "I'd remain silent priest. Unless you want your beloved princess to meet the same fate as her advisor." "If you harm her, I'll bury you to the ground!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
An evil smile appeared on Bakura's face. "Really? How will you stop me? Without your millennium rod, you're powerless to stop me." Bakura told him. Bakura let go of Leona and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed Leona's wrist and saw her bracelet. "So, the legendary 8th millennium item belongs to you." Bakura said. "You are coming with us dear princess." Bakura told her. Leona looked at Bakura angrily and asked, "What if I refuse?" Bakura laughed then answered, "Then I'm afraid your friends will perish."   
  
Leona saw Katrina and Blossom at the mercy of Bakura's henchmen. "No, please don't hurt my friends." Leona pleaded. "Leona don't go with them. It's ok we'll be fine." Katrina told her. Leona looked at her friends as tears filled her eyes. "Alright I'll go." Leona said. "Good. My acquaintance will be pleased." Bakura said to her. Bakura's henchmen released Katrina and Blossom.   
  
Kaiba quickly walked over to Leona. "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked her. "That was the only way to help my friends." Leona answered as her tears came down. "I promise I'll bring you back." Kaiba told her as he wiped away her tears. Leona forced a smile on her face and said, "I know you will." Just as they were about to kiss, Bakura's henchmen placed chains around Leona. She was forced to walk up to their leader. Bakura held Leona's waist and lifted her up on his horse. Leona took one final glance at her friends as she was taken away by the thieves.   
  
"I can't believe Leona agreed to go with them." Blossom said. "Kaiba, can't you turn off this simulation?" Katrina asked. Kaiba looked at Katrina and Blossom and answered, "I can't. We're really in Ancient Egypt." The two sisters' jaws dropped after they heard they heard that. They both asked, "What do you mean we're really in Ancient Egypt!?" Kaiba answered, "It had something to do with that bracelet you gave to Leona. Without Leona we may be stuck here for a while."  
  
As night fell the thieves returned to their hideout. Leona was forced off the horse and was being dragged into the hideout. It was pitch black in their entrance. It seemed like a long walk, as Leona could feel herself being dragged into the darkness. As they stopped, Bakura dragged Leona by her chains and threw her on the hard ground. "Well done. You really are a man of you word." Said a vice in the darkness. (Wait a second. I know that voice.) Leona thought. As torches were suddenly lit, Leona saw the face of her true captor……………Marik.  
  
"How did you get here?" Leona asked. "Thanks to your millennium bracelet I was transported here just like you and your friends." Marik answered. Leona looked at her bracelet and thought (I knew this thing was strange, but a millennium item that's just crazy.) "So you're the one who sent these low lives after me." Leona told him. "Yes. And it was so simple stealing the millennium rod from that fool you call your boyfriend." Marik said. "So what are you planning to do with Seto's item?" Leona asked. "Taking it was only part of my plans. I have much more in store." Marik told her. As Leona stood up, Bakura placed her on a pillar and locked her chains. "You won't be going any where for a while, princess." Bakura told her.  
  
Marik walked over to Leona, as she struggled to move. "The next part of my plan is to make you my queen, Leona." Marik said. "I'll never be your queen, Marik!" Leona yelled. Marik laughed and told her, "It looks like I'm going to have to make you more…..obedient, my dear." Marik pointed the millennium rod at Leona and her bracelet started to react. Leona suddenly started to feel weak. "What are you doing to me?" Leona asked weakly. Marik smiled at her suffering and answered, "The millennium bracelet slowly drains the owner's energy when coming into contact with any other millennium item. If you refuse to obey me, I'll drain your strength until you die."

Author's Note:

Sry for the long delay folks. Here's ch 12. R & R plz


	13. Jealousy Can Bring Out the Worst in Peop...

Chapter 13: Jealousy Can Bring Out the Worst in People  
  
That night at the palace, servants were cleaning up the mess which the thieves had left behind. What was once a beautiful palace filled with joy and laughter is now a large rubble filled with sadness and despair. "How are we supposed to find the thieves hideout?" Katrina asked as she picked up broken dishes from the floor. Kaiba heard Katrina's question and picked up a rock and threw at a broken pillar. The rest of the pillar broke into pieces.  
  
Katrina and Blossom saw what had happened. "You're supposed to be cleaning up, not making a mess." Blossom said. "How could I have let them take her? I could've of done something, but like a fool I just stood there!" Kaiba yelled at himself. "Hey take it easy, we'll get her back. Leona's a smart girl, she won't let some thieves keep her from her friends." Katrina told him. "Wait a minute. Didn't Leona have her deck with her?" Blossom asked. "Yeah she did. So what does that have to do with any of this?" Katrina asked.   
  
Blossom smiled and answered, "We can use the duel disks and track her deck." The three quickly headed into an empty room. "Even in this timeline the duel disks are still operational." Kaiba said as he took out the duel disks. Kaiba's duel disk had a tracking device which can track down anyone's deck. A map appeared on the duel disk and it showed a blinking light. "Leona's real far from here. It would take us a day to get there by horses." Kaiba said. "There has to be a quicker way." Katrina thought. Kaiba took out his deck and replied, "There is." He placed his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card on the duel disk and a life-size Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared.  
  
Katrina and Blossom took a couple of steps back as they saw the dragon. "You two aren't afraid of it are you?" Kaiba asked. The girls shook their heads. (Maybe we should've taken the horses.) Katrina thought. "Well, are you two coming or not?" Kaiba asked as he sat on the dragon's back. The girls nodded and slowly approached the dragon. They carefully sat on the dragon as the dragon was about to take flight. The dragon's mighty wings flapped in the air as it flew to its master's destination. "Blossom next time you come up with an idea, don't involve me in them." Katrina said as the dragon flew into the might sky.  
  
Moments later they reached their destination. They got off the dragon and the dragon disappeared into a ball of light. They saw the thieves' hideout and noticed the entrance was really dark. "Its really dark in there, we could get lost if we're not careful." Blossom said. "I've got an idea." Katrina said as she placed one of her cards on her duel disk. "Sis, we're not going to follow your Kuriboh in there." Blossom said as she saw her sister's monster. Kuriboh happily floated into the thieves' hideout. In the darkness, Kuriboh started to glow. (I can't believe I have to follow that puny excuse for a monster.) Kaiba thought as he and the girls followed Kuriboh.  
  
Meanwhile, "No matter how much energy is drained from my body, I'll never be your queen, Marik." Leona said as her energy was being drained more and more. Marik grew furious and threw his millennium rod to the ground. "You're starting to annoy me." Marik said. "Really, I thought you'd be use to it by now." Leona told him. "How can you be so loyal to a person who has everything at their fingertips. He's rich and famous, while I have to live underneath the world and play servant to the pharaoh. When I already know his secrets." Marik said. "Simple Marik, Seto is my friend and I won't turn my back on him. No matter what you do to me I'll never betray my friends." Leona told him.  
  
Marik suddenly had a smile on his face and said, "Perhaps there is one more way to persuade you to be mine." Marik unlocked Leona's chains and wrapped his arms around her. Leona struggled hard to break free, but couldn't since most of her energy was drained by her millennium bracelet. Marik pinned Leona to the hard wall. She felt a surge of pain on her head as Marik blocked her to run anywhere. Marik held Leona's chin and said to her, "Perhaps I'll be able to finish what I started on the yacht." Marik leaned forward to kiss Leona, she thought (This isn't right. Just because he's jealous of Seto doesn't mean he can force me to do this. Seto where are you? I need you. Please hurry.) Leona started to feel tears come out of her eyes as Marik drew closer to her. "Seto." Leona said barely above a whisper.   
  
Just as Marik was about to kiss Leona a beam of light headed towards him, but the beam had missed. Marik turned around and saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Get away from her or you'll feel the wrath of my dragon's attack." Kaiba said angrily. Katrina and Blossom ran up to Leona. Katrina's Kuriboh floated up to Leona and hugged her and started to float around her happily. "About time you guys got here." Leona said. "Here take your duel disk." Katrina said handing her friend her duel disk. "Thanks." Leona said as she took out her deck. Marik stared angrily at Kaiba. "Alright Kaiba let's see if your Blue-Eyes White Dragon can muck up to my Winged Dragon of Ra." Marik said as he summoned his Egyptian God card.

Author's Note: Sry for the delay ppl. Here's ch 13. Just a couple more chapters to go. R & R, remember


	14. Returning Home

Chapter 14: Returning Home  
  
"Let's see which dragon is stronger." Marik said as he summoned his Winged Dragon of Ra. "His God card is twice as big as Kaiba's dragon. There's no way he'd win." Blossom said. "Blossom you've seen Leona beat your Winged Dragon of Ra card plenty of times with her Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Maybe he'll win." Katrina told her. "Yeah, but their not exactly dueling. It's a one on one match." Leona said. "After my God card takes care of your dragon, it will also destroy you. And then I'll have Leona." Marik told Kaiba.  
  
"So, that's what this is all about." Blossom said. "Marik doesn't know when to quit." Katrina said. Leona remained quiet and thought (This has to stop.) "Marik, you won't win. My Blue-Eyes White Dragon will crush you." Kaiba said. "Fine then, let's see. Winged Dragon of Ra attack!" Marik commanded. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack with white lightning!" Kaiba commanded. Both attacks collided with each other. Neither dragons' attack overpowered the other, they were evenly matched. The impact was so intense that it blinded everyone.   
  
Everyone was able to see again and what they saw was a surprising ordeal. "I can't believe it Marik's God card is gone." Katrina said. "He actually did it. Impressive. Kaiba's dragon actually beat an Egyptian God card." Blossom said in surprise. Marik stared at Kaiba's dragon with anger. (How could my God card be defeated by that?) Marik thought.  
  
Leona, Katrina, and Blossom walked over to Kaiba. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon bent down to touch Leona's hand, but Leona moved back. Kaiba took her hand and said, "Don't be afraid it, it just wants to say hi." Kaiba held Leona's hand and started to pet it. The dragon happily smiled at her. Marik watched as Leona, Kaiba, Katrina, and Blossom were so happy. It made him sick. (Look at those fools enjoying my defeat. They'll pay for that.) Marik thought.  
  
Marik pulled out a dagger and thought (This dagger has a deadly poison in it. When coming into contact the person will die. If I can't have Leona no one will. She's already weak from her millennium item. She will instantly die.) Marik smiled evilly and threw the dagger directly at Leona. Kaiba saw this and yelled, "Leona move!" pushing her out of the way before the dagger hit her. But Kaiba wasn't so lucky. He had enough strength to pull the dagger out of his body even though it was so painful. He threw it to the ground and collapsed to the ground.   
  
Leona rushed over to his side, with tears in her eyes. She asked, "Why? Why did you do that?" Leona tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't. Kaiba looked at her and smiled He said, "Because I love you so much that I'm willing to die for you." Leona smiled back at him and told him, "Don't talk like that. You're not going anywhere. Once we get back home, you'll be fine." Kaiba reached his hand out and Leona took it. He slowly whispered, "Take care of Mokuba for me. Tell him I love him with all my heart." Leona started to cry even more. "Please don't go." Leona pleaded. "Thank you for everything Leona. Know that I'll always love you." Kaiba whispered to her.  
  
Kaiba let go of Leona's hand. His cold blue eyes full of pain, despair, and sadness slowly faded as he took his last breath. Leona gasped in shock and sadness. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Leona screamed out. "Seto! You can't go. Don't leave here, please." Leona cried out as she started to cry hysterically. Leona suddenly felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Leona, we can't do anything its too late now." Katrina told her. Leona wiped her tears and said, "But I didn't get a chance to tell him." "Tell him what?" Blossom asked. Leona looked at Kaiba's motionless body hoping he would wake up. "To tell him that I. . . I. . . I love him." Leona answered.  
  
"How tragic." A voice said. The girls saw Marik walking towards them. He laughed then said, "Too bad. Looks like you should've told him earlier." Leona stared angrily at Marik and yelled, "You did this! How could you!?" Marik approached Leona and answered, "Now no one can prevent me from having you, my dear." As Marik was about to touch Leona, her millennium bracelet started to glow. "What's this?" Marik asked. The millennium bracelet created an aura around everyone and engulfed them in a flash of light.   
  
Leona opened her eyes and saw that she was in the virtual pod. The virtual pod opened and Leona got out. She saw Yugi and the others. "About time you got out." Joey said. (I can't believe it. We're back.) Leona thought. Katrina and Blossom also got out of their virtual pods. "Alright we're back home." Blossom cheered. "What are you talking about? You guys never left this room." Mokuba told them. Leona saw Kaiba still in his virtual pod. Tears started to come out of her eyes. "Leona are you alright?" Mokuba asked her concerned.   
  
Leona looked at Mokuba and answered, "What I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me to say." Leona took a deep breath and told him, "Mokuba, your brother is…." "Is what?" Asked a voice. Leona turned around and saw Kaiba smiling at her. Leona ran to him and hugged him. "You're alright. I thought I lost you." Leona said. "You'll never lose me. Don't worry I'll never leave you." Kaiba told her. "What were you going to tell me Leona?" Mokuba asked. "Oh your brother told me that you two are going back to Japan early." Leona quickly answered.  
  
"Hey where's Marik?" Katrina asked as she saw the empty virtual pod. "Who cares? It doesn't matter." Joey said. "I bet you guys must be really hungry." Tea said. "Let's go get something to eat." Yugi suggested. "Yeah, thanks to Joey we didn't get a bite to eat." Tristan said. "What!? I gave you some of my food!" Joey yelled. "Yeah the crumbs." Tristan told him. The two argued as they walked out of the basement. The others soon followed.  
  
As Leona was about to leave, Kaiba pulled Leona in his arms. "So, you do love me." Kaiba said to her. Leona blushed and asked, "You heard me?" Kaiba nodded and smiled at her. "Now tell me the truth. Were you actually going to kiss Marik?" Kaiba asked. "Why? Were you gonna do something about it?" Leona asked playfully. Kaiba leaned forward and kissed Leona on the lips. The kiss would have lasted longer, but they heard, "Awwwwww…." Coming from behind them. They saw Yugi and the others. "Aren't you guys coming?" Mokuba asked. Leona and Kaiba followed the gang out of the hotel. Leona suddenly felt her bracelet become loose. She took off her bracelet and held it in her hand. (Looks like this millennium bracelet is more of a gift than a curse. Thank you for giving Seto a second chance.) Leona thought.

Author's Note: Well that's the end of ch 14. I hope I didn't scare anyone. Anyway, just one more chapter to go. Until next time. Remember R&R


	15. Friends Forever

Chapter 15: Friends Forever  
  
A month has passed since Yugi and the others were in New York. Kaiba's virtual gaming system was a complete success. It was time for them to return to Domino. "I can't believe you guys are leaving tomorrow." Leona said as she watched her friends packing their things. "Yeah, but we gotta get home and study for our college entrance exams." Yugi said. "Don't worry Leona; we'll still be able to talk to you." Tea told her. "I know, but it won't be the same." Leona said. "We've been through some pretty tough situations." Tristan said. "Especially what happened last month that was the toughest problem we faced, but we faced it together." Joey added.   
  
As they were talking they heard a knock at the door. Yugi opened the door and saw Mokuba. Mokuba ran up to Leona and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you." Mokuba said to her. "Mokuba, your leaving tomorrow, not tonight." Leona told him. "I couldn't wait. And besides I'm gonna feel too sad tomorrow to say goodbye." Mokuba said to her. "We'll see each other again, don't worry." Leona said. "Yeah, don't worry Mokuba, you'll be able to see Leona everyday once you brother asks Leona to marry him." Joey said while laughing. "If I ask her, I'll make sure not to invite you to our wedding, Wheeler." Kaiba said behind Joey. Joey turned around and saw Kaiba. (I gotta keep my moth shut.) Joey thought.  
  
"Well I better get going. It's getting late." Leona said as she looked at her watch. Leona waved goodbye to her friends and headed for the lobby. "Leona wait!" Kaiba said. Leona turned around and saw Kaiba. "What's wrong, Seto?" Leona asked. "I want to give you something." Kaiba answered. He gave Leona an envelope. Leona opened the envelope and saw a check for $5,000 dollars. Leona was so speechless. "It's to jump start your career as a famous writer." Kaiba told her. "I can't accept this much amount of money from you." Leona said.  
  
Leona was about to say more when she felt Kaiba's lips against hers. "I don't want you to give up on your dream. I don't want you to end up like me. Waiting for the right time to full fill that dream. You've got great potential and I know you'll make it really far as writer. Who knows in the future you might have a movie made after your stories." Kaiba said. Leona could feel tears coming out of her eyes. "Thank you so much." Leona told him as she hugged him. "I should be thanking you for making me a better person." Kaiba told her. Leona walked out of the hotel and headed for home waiting for tomorrow night so she can say goodbye to her friends.  
  
The next day, everyone was at the airport. It was 7:00 at night. "Just think, two years ago we were saying goodbye to Leona." Yugi said as he put his luggage on the floor. "I know. It feels like yesterday we met at school." Leona responded. Leona took out her millennium bracelet and handed it to Yugi. "Leona, what are you doing?" Blossom asked. "Here I'm giving you my millennium item; it might help Yami find out about his past." Leona said. "Thank you, I know how much this bracelet means to you. I'll take good care of it." Yugi told her. "Flight 145, non-stop to Domino, Japan please board the aircraft." Said the announcer on the intercom.   
  
"This is it." Katrina said. Leona, Katrina, and Blossom hugged their friends' goodbye. "Take care and good luck." Tea said. "Make sure you won't forget us." Tristan told them. "C'mon guys let's hurry, I don't wanna miss the food." Joey said. They saw Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan leave. Leona walked over to Kaiba and Mokuba. "Can't you come with us Leona, pleaseeeeee?" Mokuba begged giving his famous 'puppy dog face'. Leona smiled and shook her head. "That's not going to work this time Mokuba. Besides ,I'll see you whenever I get the chance." Leona told him. Mokuba hugged Leona and said, "Promise you won't forget us?" Mokuba asked. "I promise." Leona answered. "Just in case you do forget us, here take this." Kaiba said as he handed Leona a small box.  
  
Leona opened the small box and saw a gold ring with a ruby and tiny white diamonds surrounding it. Leona was very surprised. Kaiba took out the ring and told her, "This ring belonged to my mother. Before she passed away, she told me to give her ring to someone I truly care for and love. I've decided to give it to, Leona. Leona smiled at Kaiba as he placed the ring on her finger. Kaiba pulled Leona in his arms and gave her one final good bye kiss. "I love you so much." Kaiba whispered to her. "Take care of yourself and Mokuba." Leona said. "Remember, I'll always be with you." Kaiba told her.  
  
Leona and her friends waved goodbye to Kaiba and Mokuba. Leona looked at her ring and thought I know you'll always be with me Seto. Until we meet again.) Leona, Katrina, and Blossom left the airport with the memories of their friends in their minds. They've been through so much, faced difficult challenges that almost killed them, and they've showed their enemies that friendship will always prevail. Perhaps in the future they will meet again, and a whole new adventure will begin.  
  
Five Years Later  
  
It's been five years since Leona and her friends were able to see their friends in Domino. They finally got their chance to see their friends when Leona got her first story published in Japan. Her books were world famous. She had Kaiba to thank, after all he was the one who believed in her from the start. Katrina and Blossom were with Leona the entire time while their parents went sight seeing.  
  
Leona looked at herself in her full length mirror. She was wearing a knee length, black dress that perfectly contrasted black hair. Her hair was up loosely, so that some strands hung down and slightly brushed her shoulders. She had black sandals on as well. Just as she was applying the last bit of blush to her naturally pale cheeks, the phone rang. She ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked into the receiver of the phone.  
  
"Hey sweetie..." Kaiba's serious voice said into the phone.  
  
"Hey yourself." Leona said playfully back. It was always like this. They have been boyfriend, and girlfriend for over five years. They made the perfect couple.   
  
"So are you ready? I'm outside waiting in the limo." Kaiba said. She lifted up the curtain hanging over her window. He was right. His long stretch limo was parked in front of the tree lawn outside her house.  
  
"Where are you taking me? You said you'd tell me in the car." Leona asked  
  
"Well, I would. However someone's not in the car yet." Kaiba answered.  
  
She giggled. "I'll be right out." She hung back up the receiver. Careful not to trip, she bounced down the stairs, and grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter. "Bye mom!" Leona called as she ran out the door, "Love you!" Leona told her mother. She closed the door and ran to the limo, where the driver was waiting to open the door for her.  
  
"Thank you James" she said to the driver, as she climbed in.  
  
"Good Evening Beautiful." Kaiba said sliding over on the seat to make room for her to sit next to him.  
  
"Seto..." Leona said blushing.  
  
"I'm serious! You're absolutely stunning!" Kaiba said back.  
  
"So. You told me you'd tell me where we were going." Leona said quickly, trying to change the subject.  
  
"And ruin the surprise?" Kaiba asked playfully.  
  
"Come on! You know I hate surprises! Tell me!" Leona answered.  
  
"Okay. Okay! Fine. Cabanas." Kaiba told her.  
  
She gasped. That was the most expensive restaurant in Domino. Not to mention her favorite.  
  
"Seto, that place is way too expensive!" Leona said. Then she giggled remembering that he was a multibillionaire.  
  
"Even if I wasn't rich, you do deserve the best." Kaiba responded.  
  
The limo came to a stop. The door opened, and James helped Leona out of the vehicle. She was followed out by Kaiba, who then took her arm and led her into the restaurant.  
  
Inside, they were led to a reserved table, far enough away from the other people, but not too far away from the live band, who's enchanting music floated trough the air around the table, giving it an even more romantic atmosphere. She smiled at him across from the table. "Everything is perfect. Just like you. I'm so lucky." Leona said.   
  
"I'm the lucky one." Kaiba said, standing up. "And I just want you to know how much I love you." Kaiba told her. He kneeled down on one knee.  
  
Leona gasped as he pulled out a black velvet ring box.   
  
He grabbed her hand. "Leona. You are my moon. My sun. My heart. You are everything I've ever wanted. Everything I've ever needed. You complete my life. You are my life. Leona, I'd be honored, if you'd be my wife.  
  
Tears were now flowing down Leona's cheeks. "Yes. " Leona managed to whisper. "Yes, I'll marry you." Leona said to him.   
  
He slipped the ring on her finger. He embraced her and twirled her around, never letting go.  
  
Leona wiped the tears off of her face when he finally put her down. Then she held out her hand to look at her ring. Leona looked down at her right ring finger, to see the ring that Kaiba had placed on her.   
  
"Oh Seto!" Leona cried. The ring was absolutely gorgeous. It was the head of a Blue- Eyes White Dragon engraved in platinum. The two eyes had small sapphires placed inside of them, and placed in the mouth was a perfectly cut diamond.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Kaiba said with a content smile on his face.  
  
"Of course I do!" Leona cried, embracing him again. "It reminds me of you." Leona told him. "I had them make it just for you. It's one of a kind, like you." Kaiba said. He lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. They shared in a passionate kiss. At the end of eternity, or so it seemed, they moved away from each other. Leona giggled. They returned to their chairs at opposite ends of the small table. When the food came, Leona was too lost in the depths of the diamond sitting on her hand, to care.  
  
"My dear, you haven't touched your food." Kaiba stated the obvious.  
  
"I'm just too excited to eat." Leona said.  
  
"Are you happy?" Kaiba asked her.   
  
"Too happy for words." Leona answered. She smiled. "There is so much to do. The guests. The dresses. The flowers…" Leona was stopped in her sentence when she heard,   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kaiba said grinning, trying to hide his approval of her impatience. "One thing at a time!!! First let's worry about telling our families that..." Kaiba said.  
  
"That we're engaged." Leona sighed, finishing his sentence happily. "Well, let's tell them right now!" Leona said, excitedly jumping out of her chair.  
  
Kaiba grabbed her arm. "Don't you think we should finish our meal first?" Kaiba asked extending his hand over her untouched plate.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess..." Leona said and sat back down.  
  
Two hours later, Leona unlocked the front door of her house. She and Kaiba decided to wait until the next day to tell their families about the good news.   
  
"Honey, is that you?" Leona's mom said coming to greet her at the front door.  
  
"Hey mom." Leona said yawning.  
  
"Some big night?" Leona's mom asked with a smile on.  
  
"Bigger then you know mom." Leona said. "But can we discuss it in the morning?" Leona asked.  
  
"Sure..." Leona's mother said, watching her daughter slowly walk up the steps. Something glinted off her finger. Was it a ring???  
  
Leona opened the door to her room laid her purse on the vanity. Then she noticed Katrina and Blossom sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine. "Hey." Leona said getting their attention.  
  
"Hey." Katrina responded back, jumping off the bed. She noticed the confused expression on Leona's face, "We asked our parents if I could sleep over your house tonight and your mom had no problem with it." Blossom said.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm glad you're here. You two are the first people I'm going to tell, okay?" Leona told her best friends. After Leona had told her friends what had happened. Katrina asked, "He didn't!?!?  
  
"He did." Leona said holding out her hand with the ring on it.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Blossom said in awe. "But, wait why didn't you tell your mom yet?!?! Does she not approve of Kaiba, or what?" Katrina asked.   
  
Leona laughed. "No, it's not that. She really likes Seto. Seto just thought it best for us to tell our families together." Leona answered.   
  
"Oh." Katrina said, nodding her head in agreement.   
  
In the Morning  
  
"Ok Katrina! Which outfit should I wear?" Leona asked, looking perplexed.  
  
Katrina laughed at her best friend's anxiety. "Relax, Leona! You're stressing out way too much. But I like the short black skirt and the sleeveless blue designer top. I think your high leather boots will go nicely too.  
  
"Okay. Now how should I wear my hair...?" Leona asked getting more confused. Her friends helped Leona out in any way that they could. When the doorbell rang, Leona instantly knew it was Kaiba, even before her mother called from the stairs. "Hey Seto!" Leona said running down the stairs. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You ready?" Kaiba asked her gesturing towards the den, where Leona's mother and father were sitting. Leona breathed in deeply, and nodded her head in agreement. They walked hand in hand to the den. "Good morning sweetie." Leona's mother said looking up at her. Then noticing Kaiba, "Good morning Seto. "Good Morning madam." Kaiba said.   
  
"Mom. Dad." Leona said, joining her mother and father on the couch, and pulling Kaiba down on the cushion next to her. "We have some good news." Leona said. "Oh really?" Leona's father asked. Leona held her hand out to her mother. "We're engaged!" Leona told her mother. "Oh honey! I'm so happy for you!" Leona's mother said. She pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Leona's father said in surprise. Leona's father looked at Kaiba and said, "You better take good care of her." Kaiba smiled and said, "Don't worry sir, your daughter will be in good hands."   
  
When the hug ended, Leona's mother looked up. "So. When's the wedding?" Leona's mother asked. Leona and Kaiba looked at each other. They decided on the month last night over dinner. "We decided that the wedding will be in June." Leona answered. Time went by quickly as everyone prepared for the upcoming wedding of the century. Before they knew it, it was June.  
  
The Wedding  
  
"Yug I never thought that Kaiba would get married," Joey said while rearranging his tie. "Let alone invite us to the wedding! "Well Leona changed him a lot, what really strikes me is he fell in love!" Yugi added surprised. "You think moneybags'll soften up?" Joey asked scratching his head. "Joey," Yugi said laughing, "something's never change." Just then in the corner of his violet eye he caught the sight of Katrina. "Katrina!" Yugi called out to her from the other side of the room. He and Joey slowly made their way over to her through the masses of people.   
  
The cathedral in which the wedding was being held was an old 19th century wooden style building with stone carvings on the outside; it was bordered with white laces and red, white and pink roses along the top. Sweet Spring sunlight seeped in through the large stained glass windows. "Well hello Yugi and Joey, it's nice to see you guys," Katrina greeted. "What a turn out, I never knew that Kaiba would invite so many people that he isn't partial to." Katrina said as she saw so many people. "Yeah, I know, I'm askin' myself why I'm here. But ya know Mai, she dragged me here." Joey replied gawking at what a rich person could afford at a wedding. Boy was Mai going to chatter about how Kaiba's wedding had everything and theirs had nothing.  
  
"Yugi where's Tea?" Katrina asked. "She's out in front of the chapel trying to calm down our daughter, Aiko before the ceremony begins," Yugi replied. Katrina had been chosen by Leona to be the Maid of Honor since they were best friends. She wore a pale grey Maid of Honor dress with transparent silk chandelier sleeves; around her neck was a silver chain with a heart locket and matching silver diamond drop earrings. Her blonde hair was in thin silky curls with a light brush of make-up swept across her face.  
  
"I should get going, the rituals will be starting shortly and I have to go and get the bride," Katrina said leaving the entrance hall. Katrina lightly knocked on the bride's room, "Leona may I come in?" Katrina asked as she opened the door slightly." Yes," Leona answered. Katrina walked in and smiled at the beautiful bride-to-be before her. "You're going to take Kaiba's breath away." Katrina complimented. Leona wore a snow-white dress with straps across her slender lightly tanned shoulders, which had been embellished with white-jeweled flowers. The gown bloomed into a large chiffon laced skirt with a lengthy detailed chapel train, which had silvery white embroidered flowers and beadings. She wore a platinum diamond in crested necklace with matching earrings. She moved strands of her black locks away from her gorgeous deep brown eyes and features, which had been tinted with light shades of browns.   
  
"Do you really think so?" Leona asked, her cheeks becoming bright red. "Of course," Katrina replied as she came over and fixed her dress. She then put her veil, her thin pure silk veil, which was just as light and fluently elegant like water. "But one question still remains in my mind, I've tried to get the answer from Kaiba but he becomes silent and always smiles to himself, that's how I know how special you are to him. My question is how did you know it was love?" Katrina asked. Leona smiled to herself reminiscing on the day she first met Kaiba. The day she was attacked by the rare hunters, and the day that changed her life forever.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I said hand over your rare card." The dark figure told her. Leona looked at her only exit that was blocked by the other hooded figures. (Who are these people?) Leona thought. "I don't have any rare cards so back off!" Leona said. "Oh but you do have a rare card. Our master has been watching you very closely in New York" the dark figure told her. "Who are you people?" Leona asked. "That's none of your concern. Hand over your Blue Eyes White Dragon, or we will have to take it by force!" the dark figure ordered. . . . .   
  
"No, I won't give you my Blue Eyes White Dragon card!" Leona yelled. The hooded figures started snickering. "You leave us no choice, little girl. We'll take that card by force." The hooded figure told her. The group started to close in on Leona. She had no martial arts skills or no weapons near by. Leona backed up against a brick wall. There was no escape. (What do I do now? These hooded jerks are gonna get my most treasured card. I'm so sorry Katrina. I broke our promise.) Leona thought.   
  
"You, Rare Hunters better back off if you know what's good for you." Said a voice from behind. The rare hunters turned around. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba. Master Marik will be pleased with us once we take away, your Egyptian God card as well." Said one of the rare hunters. Kaiba simply smiled. "You pathetic group of drones don't stand a chance against me." Kaiba told him. "We'll see about that!" The Rare Hunter ring leader said and charged towards Kaiba. Kaiba caught the Rare Hunter's fist in his hand and flipped the Rare Hunter over, knocking him out. "Anyone else?" Kaiba asked. The other Rare Hunters looked at each other with fear and ran, taking their leader with them. . . . . . .  
  
"Just wondering what you're doing here all by yourself." Leona told him. "I'm busy right now and I don't need you interrupting me." Kaiba told her.   
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to say thanks again for saving me from those rare hunters; you don't have to get mad." Leona said. Kaiba just remembered what he wanted to ask her. "Why were they after you anyway?" Kaiba asked. Leona took out her rare card and showed it to him. Kaiba took the card and was still shocked. (This isn't a God card, it's a Blue Eyes White Dragon. But I have all three of them.) Kaiba thought. "My best friend gave it to me before I moved here. This card really means a lot to me. And I'm also crazy about dragons." Leona explained. At first Kaiba just ignored her, then asked, "Why do you like dragons so much?" Leona thought for a moment then answered, "Well, dragons are really powerful and strong, and I wanna be like that. I'm too shy and quiet."   
  
Kaiba gave the card back to her and gave her a sincere smile. "Hey, you smiled. You should smile more often." Leona said. Kaiba just ignored her. Leona was looking at Yugi and the others who were still waiting for her. "Well, I better get back to the others, I'll see you later." Leona said. "Wait." Kaiba told her. Leona turned around. "About this weekend, Mokuba and I would like it if you could come over." Kaiba said. Leona smiled, "Alright." She said and went back to join the others. . . . . .  
  
It's my dream to become a famous author. Too bad I don't have enough money to full fill my dream." Leona said and started crying. "Are you alright?" Mokuba asked. Leona slowly nodded, but she was still crying. Kaiba walked over to her and held her close to him. "You shouldn't give up on your dream." Kaiba told her. Leona looked at him as he smiled softly. "Thank you." Leona told him. . . . .  
  
"Promise me, you won't tell anyone about my past. Especially Yugi and his pathetic friends." Kaiba told her. Leona looked to the ground and then at Kaiba. "Alright, I promise, I won't tell a soul." Leona said and waved good bye to Kaiba. Before Kaiba left, he walked up to Leona. "What is it?" Leona asked. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for listening." Kaiba said and smiled. Leona was a bit surprised as she saw Kaiba leave. She touched her cheek and thought (Did Seto Kaiba just kiss me. Yes he did.) She smiled and headed towards her house. (I'm never forgetting this day.) . . . . .   
  
"Hi Kaiba." Leona said sweetly. Kaiba just ignored her hello and grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the lockers. Yugi and the others turned around to see what was going on.   
  
"You told them!" Kaiba yelled at her. "What? What are you talking about? No, of course I didn't tell anyone. I promised you I wouldn't tell." Leona said. Kaiba didn't let go of her. "Liar!" He yelled. "I swear I didn't tell anyone. Please let go of my wrist. You're hurting me." Leona said innocently while tears were forming in her eyes. "Kaiba it's true, Leona didn't tell us. We didn't even know she knew." Yugi told him. "Stay out of this Yugi." Kaiba told him. "I save you from the rare hunters, invite you into my home, and this is the thanks I get!" Kaiba yelled at her. Kaiba threw Leona to the floor. "Consider our friendship over! Now get away from me!" Kaiba said and walked away. . . . .   
  
Mokuba looked at his brother and asked, "You didn't hurt her did you?" Kaiba gave a slight nod. "Seto, I thought you liked her. How could you do that to her?" Mokuba asked. "I was so blinded by anger I couldn't think straight. Mokuba I don't like her." Kaiba said and then took a deep breath. "I love her." Kaiba finished. . . .   
  
"Well, do you hate me?" Leona asked again. Kaiba looked at her and responded, "No, I don't hate you at all. You were telling me the truth and I didn't listen. I was so blinded my anger I couldn't think straight. The truth is I care about you too much to hurt you again. Besides Mokuba, you're the first person who has ever been nice to me, even if I was mean to you. And now look what's going on. Marik or who ever did this to you is going to pay!" Leona smiled at him. . . . "Kaiba, how do I know you won't hurt me again?" Kaiba gave her a sincere smile and leaned towards her and gave her soft, gentle kiss on the lips. "I promise I won't let anything like today happen to you again." Kaiba told her. . . . .   
  
"Mokuba told me everything. Why didn't you tell me?" Kaiba asked. Leona started to cry and answered, "I won't be able to see you again." Kaiba smiled at her and then took out a small blue box from his pocket. "Here, this is from me." Kaiba said. Leona opened the small box and saw a necklace with a Blue Eyes White Dragon charm. "As long as you have this around your neck, I'll never leave you." Kaiba told her.   
  
Kaiba placed the necklace around her neck. Leona smiled at him. "Thank you so much Seto." Leona told him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"…that's how I knew it was love, the feeling was just so clear after that moment." Leona said wiping a tear away from her eye. Katrina stood quietly in front of an open window throughout the story; she turned to face the young bride and smiled sweetly. "You two are meant to be together," Katrina said as she slowly walked out of the room.   
  
Slowly Blossom began to play the melody for the ceremony to begin and Aiko Muto, the young flower girl came out wearing a cute pink-blossomed dress, she threw petals from red roses all over the walkway. Aaron Wheeler, Joey and Mai's son, the small ring bearer followed closely behind looking adorable in his petite black suit and his messy mop of blonde hair; he held a small lavender cushion with two rings rested upon it. Then Yugi came out with Tea, next Joey and Mai, after that Tristan and Serenity, followed by Duke with Katrina and then lastly Mokuba and Rebecca.   
  
Kaiba wore a black tuxedo with a deep grey satin vest underneath with a white silk dress shirt and black bow tie, he had white silk gloves and a matching white rose pinned to his left breast pocket. All the single women present hoped the bride had second thoughts and ran away so they could console the poor, handsome CEO but than again who runs away from Seto Kaiba? He waited patiently at the alter as Blossom started the wedding harmony, everyone shuffled to their feet as the young bride came out accompanied by her father. Nothing could ruin today.  
  
(There she is, the woman who changed my whole life.) Kaiba thought happily as she neared the alter. Abruptly the music stopped and everyone sat back down to watch the ceremonial procedures take place. Tea and Mai went over and lifted Leona's veil and took her bouquet from her. Kaiba stared at the beauty that was about to become his life-long companion, she smiled sweetly when she saw him gawking at her, her cheeks turned bright cherry as the reverend began to read from the holy book about marriage.  
  
"I, Seto Kaiba take you Leona Springs to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in death," Seto recited as he slipped a gold ring with a pearl surrounded by tinier diamonds around her finger. "Now Miss. Springs," said the reverend as he turned towards her. "I, Leona Springs take you Seto Kaiba to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in death." Leona declaimed while she slid the golden band onto his finger. "Now if anyone has any objections that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Leona almost raised her hand but what good would come? She could not force him to fall out of love with her and in love with herself. (I love him I must let him be happy.) Leona thought.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Seto leant forth and pressed his ardent lips lightly upon her soft pink mouth. A solitary tear fell from Tea's eye, she quickly wiped it away. "You two are so beautiful together." Tea said. "Man I ain't good at weddings," Joey said turning around and sniveling a bit. Kaiba slowly wrapped his hand around her waist and led her down the aisle, people cheered; bells rang as confetti and flower petals began to rain upon the newly married couple. They rushed outside into the warmth of the sun and took a seat in the waiting black limousine.  
  
"This the best day of my life," Kaiba said as he looked at Leona who was resting her head on his shoulder. "Seto." Leona said. Kaiba looked down at Leona. "Thank you for everything. Without you I wouldn't be one of the best author's in the world." Kaiba smiled at her and said, "And thank you for always being there for me." Leona smiled at her husband and told him, "I'll always be by your side no matter what."   
  
THE END

Author's Note: I know this was a long chapter, but its worth it. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I'm starting on my next story which is a CYOA, its on media miner. It's called Choose Your Own Adventure:It's Fate. Well catch ya later. R& R


End file.
